The Time After The Wedding
by Lady Braus
Summary: Just like the other two, this is my take on what would happen after they were married at the town hall in Chapter 12 of Sir, would you please take the damn cake.


**I can't help it. I'm highly addicted to this crack pairing. Please bear with me. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It happened. It finally happened. Sasha Braus was now married to Lance Corporal Levi, the most strongest man inside the walls.

It happened so quickly. One second she had agreed to marry him and the next second they were married at the town hall in a short amount of time. The proof of their union was the gold ring on her left finger that belonged to Levi's mother.

Right after they were married, Sasha's father told Levi to take care of his only daughter or else. Levi couldn't care less what his now father-in-law told him cause there was no way in hell that Sasha would be treated like crap. Being her now husband, Levi was going to be the gentleman no one had ever seen from him.

Instead of going back to his room, Levi brought his now wife to an inn a block away from the town hall. After the owner gave him a key and told him the room number, they walk down the hall to the last door on the left. Unlocking it, Levi opened the door. He then picked up Sasha, carried her inside the room, and kicked the door shut behind him. Passing the main room, he put her down in front of the bathroom and told her the one thing that makes his obsession with cleaning so obvious.

"Go take a bath."

It was not meant to be an insult, but the clothing she wore was dirty. He should have made her change into something cleaner, but Levi could not wait another second to have her as his wife. He had ignore her dirty clothes and married her like that.

Sasha did on what her husband told her to do and went to take a bath. As she did that, Levi went to the main room and proceeded to take off his clothes. Folding them neatly, he then placed it on top of the dresser. Wearing only his boxers, Levi sat down on the bed and waited for Sasha to finish with her bath. When she did, Sasha exited the bathroom and walked over to her husband wearing only a towel.

Sasha blushed once she saw her husband. She saw on how muscular he truly was despite his height and slender frame at five feet three inches. His body was well-toned and ripped from many years of training. It was indeed a sight to see.

"Sasha."

Levi called out to her and motioned with his index finger for Sasha to come over to him. Sasha moved, but as she made her way towards him, she tripped on the rug and landed right on her husband causing him to fall back onto the bed. Sasha quickly got up and straddled his hips. Being in that position was enough for Levi to be aroused for she was right on his package.

"Are you okay, Levi? I'm so sorry!"

Sasha apologized to him. She believed that the trip and tackle Sasha had done injured Levi.

"I'm fine, Sasha. You did not hurt me one bit."

Levi rolled so he could be on top, and looked down at her face. He took in every detail until he locked gaze with her big, brown eyes. Those eyes commanded Levi to do whatever he wanted to do or say, and he told his wife what was on his mind.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

He then leaned down to kiss her. Unlike the kiss he gave Sasha back at the town hall, Levi's kiss was soft and gentle. As they made out, Levi removed the towel allowing her to be fully naked underneath him. His right hand then grabbed a hold of her left breast and Sasha moaned at that touch. His thumb grazed over her nipple and his hand kneaded the plump mound.

Ending the kiss, Levi lifted his head to see Sasha's face. Levi smirked and move down to tease Sasha. He lapped at the small nub on Sasha's breast causing his wife to scream out her reaction. He did the exact same thing to the other one making his wife feel good. Sasha was so into it that she did not notice Levi moving his left hand down her body.

Her eyes widen as her husband pushed two of his fingers inside her entrance and moved them in and out, around and around, allowing Levi to feel the hidden wet walls within her body. Sasha was in shock and arched her back as his thumb played with her clit. Soon, he felt his wife tightened around his two fingers, and Levi removed them making Sasha to whine at the sudden emptiness. He then pushed his boxers off and lined the tip of his shaft right at her entrance.

"Are you ready, Sasha?"

She knew what would happen next. She learned about the birds and the bees and what would happen when two people become one. Sasha smiled and nodded at her husband. She was ready to be one with him.

Inch by inch, Levi slid his shaft inside Sasha's entrance and paused as his wife flinched in pain. He reveled that not only she was a virgin but he was her first. Levi waited until Sasha told him she was okay, and began to move his hips.

Sasha moved along with every thrust of his hips. She blushed on how Levi cursed out at every chance he gets to comment on their lovemaking. Then, she held onto her husband and cried out his name at the sudden new feeling Sasha just received.

"Levi! Levi!"

Hearing her cry out his name made him go faster and deeper until he came, and Levi spilled his essence. A few seconds later, Sasha yelled out when she reached her bliss letting pleasure consume her. After coming down from her high, she reached up to touch his cheeks.

"I love you, Levi. I love you so much."

Levi leaned into her touch and went to kiss the inside of both of her palms. He then looked back at her.

"I love you, too, Sasha."

Giving each other one last kiss, the newlywed couple fell asleep with Levi holding her in his arms. It was the first night together being married and maybe for the rest of their lives.

Hopefully in the future they would have little children of their own with having both of their mother's love of eating and their father's love of cleaning.


End file.
